This invention relates to a semen collection device and, more particularly, to an improved collection device having a user operable valve assembly thereon for enhancing the volume and quality of semen collected thereby.
The collection of semen from a stallion utilizing a phantom mare is known. One such device is as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,352 to Emery, which is incorporated by reference herein. Emery shows the utilization of a phantom mare having an artificial vagina in the form of a cylinder, with the cylinder having a first end for stallion penetration and a second in communication with a semen collection container. Upon insertion of the stallion's reproductive member into the cylinder and subsequent semen release, the semen is directed to the collection container. The cylinder includes a rubber bladder about the interior wall of the cylinder. A fill spout in the exterior cylinder wall allows for injection of water warmed to a desired temperature into the cylinder for capture between the rubber bladder and the cylinder wall. This structure is said to simulate the vagina of a mare. After semen release the water within the cylinder is released upon stallion withdrawal to allow the user to open the fill spout.
One problem with the use of this past design is that upon withdrawal of the stallion from the cylinder, the distended bladder is bearing on portions of the tumescent (Docket 2642) reproductive member. This pressure irritates the stallion. Also, a suction is created which can cause an undesirable migration of a portion of the discharged semen towards the inlet end of the cylinder upon stallion withdrawal. Furthermore, the stallion should be removed from the phantom to allow the user safe access to the fill spout. As such, the semen within the cylinder is subject to a prolonged heat exchange with heat from the warmed bladder. This prolonged exchange may, if not kill the sperm, degrade the quality thereof. Thus, it is desirable to eliminate these problems found in prior phantom mare devices.
In response thereto I have invented a phantom mare system which quickly and safely releases the fluid from the cylinder. A valve assembly is mounted about an exhaust port on the underside of the cylinder to control release of the warmed water therefrom. The valve assembly is user operated by a cord extending between the valve assembly and the handler positioned beyond the phantom. Thus, the handler need not approach the underside of the phantom. Upon opening the valve assembly the water is quickly released from the cylinder. This release diminishes the fluid pressure on the bladder allowing for an easier and quicker withdrawal of the tumescent stallion from the cylinder without an accompanying stallion irritation and migration of semen towards the inlet end of the cylinder. Moreover, the quick release of the warmed water diminishes the period of heat transfer with the discharged semen. Accordingly, the valve assembly not only enhances the quantity of the semen but also the quality thereof.
It is therefor a general object of the invention to provide an improved semen collection device with valve assembly which enhances the quantity and quality of the collected semen.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which utilizes a user-controlled valve assembly to regulate the safe discharge of a heat exchange fluid from the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which allows the user to operate the device in the presence of the stallion.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which quickly and efficiently removes the fluid therefrom which allows quicker withdrawal of the stallion from the device and/or reduces the time of heat exchange with the sperm collected therein.